


Очень тонкая грань

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Drama, I dont know the medical terms xD, Im not a doctor, Its just for fun, M/M, Major character clinical death, retelling of film "Just Like Heaven"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Скотт вселялся в свою новую, просто замечательную квартиру, он и не предполагал, что там уже есть один жилец.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень тонкая грань

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014

Стайлз засыпает всего на минутку, когда его будит шум в коридоре. Вообще-то, в больнице всегда довольно шумно, но сейчас, кажется, привезли очередного тяжёлого пациента, потому что, судя по крикам медсестёр, его везли в реанимацию. Стайлз вскакивает с места, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя накопившуюся за последние дни усталость, и, потирая затёкшую спину, допивает остывший кофе одним глотком. Плевать, что его смена давно закончилась часов этак четырнадцать назад, он всё ещё в больнице, а значит, может спасти ещё одну жизнь. Немного придя в себя, Стайлз запахивает халат и стремительно выходит из ординаторской.  
В реанимации помощь почти не нужна, зато она нужна маленькой девочке, которая очень боится глубокого пореза на руке и хлещущей из него крови; нужна старушке с открытым переломом ноги и парню, так неудачно придавившему себе пальцы домкратом. В больнице Стайлз всегда находит, чем себя занять, совсем забывая о том, что нельзя жить на работе, и о том, что нельзя питаться одним фастфудом, пить литры кофе и спать по паре часов в день.  
За смену Стайлз в среднем выпивает десять стаканов мерзкого каппучино из больничного автомата и привычно ненавидит мир. Стоя перед зеркалом в туалете и разглядывая свои круги под глазами, он равнодушно отмечает, что мог бы без грима сыграть панду в каком-нибудь спектакле, одном из тех, что иногда ставит медперсонал в детском отделении.   
Когда он включает воду, чтобы умыться и немного взбодриться, Бобби и Стэн дежурно жалуются друг другу на своих подружек, Стью бубнит что-то про «чёртову встречу выпускников», а Билл убито рассказывает, что ему придётся идти на родительское собрание к младшему сыну, потому что жена работает в другом конце города и просто не успеет доехать вовремя до школы через пробки. Стайлз только вздыхает, отчаянно завидуя коллегам, их мелким проблемам и досадным делам, потому что у него самого ничего подобного нет. У него есть только его любимая работа и сестра, к которой он, кстати, обещал приехать на ужин вечером.  
– Ты счастливчик, Стилински, – говорят ему в один голос Бобби и Стэн, Стью и даже Билл, когда он закручивает кран. – Тебе так повезло, что в твоей жизни нет всего этого дерьма!  
Стайлз лишь грустно улыбается в ответ и идёт за новой порцией кофе. Он не знает, как объяснить всем этим, в общем-то, неглупым людям, что настоящее счастье – когда твоя жизнь проходит не только по маршруту «работа-дом-работа». Изо дня в день, из месяца в месяц, из года в год.  
После очередного вызова в травматологию Стайлз возвращается в ординаторскую, устало падает на стул и слышит, как звонит его телефон. Точно, Лидия всегда звонит, чтобы напомнить ему про ужин. Она знает, что Стайлз может забегаться и вспомнить только на следующий вечер, что куда-то должен был прийти.  
– Я помню про ужин, – принимая входящий вызов, говорит Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – Моя смена закончилась, и я даже уже почти собираюсь выезжать!  
– Почти – это значит, что у тебя на очереди ещё парочка страждущих калек? – хмыкает Лидия, а потом голос её теплеет. – Стайлз, серьёзно, заканчивай с этим. Ты не можешь переехать в больницу только потому, что там всегда есть свободные койки, душ и кофейный автомат!  
Стайлз смеётся и снимает свой халат. Его сестра действительно права – пора бы после почти суток в отделении выбраться на волю.  
– Я уже переодеваюсь, Лидия, – говорит он, прижимая трубку к уху. – Мне осталось лишь надеть свою рубашку, и я могу спускаться на парковку. Буду через полчаса.  
– Надеюсь, ты говоришь правду, детка, – елейным голосом отзывается сестра. – Потому что если нет, то ты прозеваешь свой счастливый шанс познакомиться с обалденным красавчиком!  
– Господи, ты опять за старое! – возмущается Стайлз, подхватывая ключи от джипа со стола, и выходит в коридор. – Я же много раз говорил тебе, что меня не нужно ни с кем знакомить!  
– Если не я, то кто? – хмыкает Лидия, а потом ехидно добавляет: – Стайлз, ты вполне рискуешь остаться последним девственником Сан-Франциско, если не начнёшь ходить на свидания.  
Стайлз обиженно молчит, лавируя между пациентами и сотрудниками больницы и целенаправленно шагая к лифту.  
– В общем, как бы то ни было – сегодня у тебя свидание с обаятельным холостяком, приятелем моего старого друга, и я не позволю тебе всё испортить! – резюмирует Лидия, так и не дождавшись никакой реакции на свою шпильку. – У тебя осталось двадцать минут, детка. Не опаздывай!  
И она отключается, позволяя Стайлзу немного перевести дух. Серьёзно, его сестра иногда бывает чересчур назойливой в своём стремлении устроить его личную жизнь, но Стайлз не сердится – он понимает, что Лидия хочет для него самого лучшего и желает ему добра.  
В закрывающиеся за Стайлзом двери лифта неожиданно просовывается голова молоденького стажёра Мэтта, частящего что-то про внутреннюю вентиляцию лёгких и Эмили, которая не может с ней справится. Стайлз не может отказать, он со вздохом смотрит на часы и бегом несётся в реанимацию, в который раз за этот долгий день. Быть старшим интерном, претендующим на место в штате городской больницы – это большая ответственность и постоянная боевая готовность, если тебе действительно так хочется стать врачом.  
Вернув Мэтту его халат, Стайлз выходит из реанимации уже через пять минут и снова предпринимает попытку уйти, наконец, с работы, однако на этот раз у лифта его перехватывает Питер Хейл, их главный врач. Стайлз уже почти обречённо смотрит на часы и готовится услышать, что у кого-нибудь запор и ему нужна клизма, или бессонница, которую следует лечить чтением газет вслух, но Питер неожиданно мягко говорит:  
– Сколько вы уже на смене, доктор Стилински? – и Стайлз приоткрывает рот, не в силах точно ответить на вопрос. Он пытается что-то промямлить, но доктор Хейл останавливает его взмахом руки. – Не знаете? Так я вам скажу… Двадцать шесть часов, Стайлз, и это уже переходит все границы. Нельзя работать на износ…  
– Но, доктор Хейл, моя интернатура ещё не закончена и… – вяло возражает Стайлз, ужасаясь названной цифре, но отчаянно стараясь этого не показать.  
– Она закончена, – просто говорит ему Питер и протягивает для пожатия руку. – Вы в штате, доктор Стилински, поздравляю! А теперь, Авиценны ради, езжайте уже домой…  
Он закатывает глаза и уходит, оставляя Стайлза с открытым ртом и счастьем, переполняющим его до краёв. Но тут Стайлз бросает взгляд на часы, висящие над стойкой регистрации, и волосы его начинают шевелиться от ужаса: до ужина у Лидии остаётся всего десять минут, и, чтобы успеть вовремя, ему придётся нарушить все скоростные ограничения по дороге к ней.  
Уже на въезде в пригород, Стайлз слышит, как звонит его телефон. До дома Лидии осталось минут пять езды, но не поднять трубку он не может – Лидия обязательно будет переживать, не случилось ли чего, пока он к ней ехал. Стайлз принимает звонок и, не слушая поток упрёков, радостно вопит в трубку:  
– Я остаюсь в Сан-Франциско! Лидия, меня зачислили в штат! – он надеется, что хорошие новости хоть немного примирят сестру с его опозданием.   
Расчёт оказывается верным: Лидия принимается его поздравлять, но Стайлз этого уже не слышит – неудобно схваченный телефон выскальзывает из руки и с глухим шлепком падает на резиновый коврик прямо под ноги. Стайлз тянется вниз, чтобы достать трубку, на мгновение отвлекается от дороги, а когда выпрямляется с телефоном в руке, уже слишком поздно что-либо делать – фары грузовика ярко слепят глаза, а сам он на полном ходу сминает капот стайлзова джипа словно фантик. В одно мгновение наступает полная и кромешная темнота.

* * *

Скотт вовсе не планировал снимать именно эту квартиру, строго говоря, он и понятия о ней не имел, пока мокрый листок с объявлением «Сдаётся в аренду» дважды не залепил ему лицо, принесённый тёплым, но порывистым ветром. Скотт как раз пытается объяснить своему риелтору, бойкой и языкастой мисс Блейк, что все предложенные ею варианты ему категорически не подходят. Его не вдохновляет ни ультрасовременный лофт с бонсаем посреди гостиной, ни роскошная квартира с восточными диванчиками и кальяном. Совсем не то, что нужно, когда хочется на пару столетий спрятаться от всего мира и морально разлагаться.  
Скотт рассерженно сжимает в руке чёртов листок, закрывший ему обзор, и только собирается выбросить его в мусорку, как выхватывает взглядом слово «сдаётся». Он внимательно смотрит на адрес, поднимает глаза и видит дом своей мечты – многоквартирный викторианский особняк с пожарными лестницами и лепниной на окнах. Не слушая больше Дженнифер, он быстрым шагом направляется ко входной двери.  
– Мистер Маккол, постойте! Уверяю вас, эта квартира уже скорее всего занята! – пытается образумить его мисс Блейк, но тщетно – Скотт уже выбрал место, где он будет жить.   
Квартира оказывается свободной и сдаётся всего на месяц, но с возможностью продления аренды. Скотт довольно улыбается и падает на диван в гостиной, ощущая себя дома.  
– Они её запустили, – поджимает губы Дженнифер, а потом оглядывает гостиную со стеклянным эркером, светлую кухонную зону, Скотта, улыбающегося, как последний придурок, и пожимает плечами. – Впрочем, квартиру вполне можно привести в порядок…  
– Мне нравится диван! – перебивает её Скотт и вытягивает ноги на журнальный столик. Разговор окончен, и они быстро подписывают бумаги на пыльном кухонном столе уже через несколько минут.

* * *

Переезд в новую квартиру ничего не меняет в жизни Скотта, как бы он этого ни хотел. По-прежнему слишком свежи воспоминания об Эллисон, от них не убежать и не спрятаться. Он устраивается на уютном красном диване и включает свадебную хронику, потягивая уже четвёртое за вечер пиво и упиваясь своим горем. Улыбка Эллисон на экране такая солнечная, что освещает всю полутёмную гостиную. Скотт смотрит, как его рука лежит на затянутой в белый корсет талии, и решает, что шестое пиво будет не лишним. Совсем нет.  
Свалив с журнального столика кучу упаковок из-под китайской еды, Скотт даже внимания на это не обращает – пока мусор не заполнил всю квартиру ровным слоем до метровой отметки, это вполне можно пережить. Особенно если в холодильнике ещё осталось несколько бутылок тёмного.  
Скотт захлопывает дверцу с грохотом и уже направляется обратно к дивану, как замечает прямо посреди своей гостиной взъерошенного высокого парня в клетчатой рубашке, сердито оглядывающего царящий вокруг бардак. Появление незнакомца столь внезапно, что Скотт не может сдержать абсолютно не мужественный, а вполне себе девчачий визг. Впрочем, парень тоже орёт как потерпевший, заметив Скотта, и это немного примиряет с собственным позором.  
– Тут нечего красть! – быстро говорит парень, справившись с собой. – Серьёзно, этажом ниже живёт девчонка, которая вечно обвешивается брюликами!  
Скотт хватает ртом воздух, а потом возмущается:  
– Эй, я вообще-то не вор! Я живу здесь с тех самых пор, как снял эту квартиру!  
– Ну уж нет! Это – моя квартира! – незнакомец размахивает руками как ветряная мельница, а потом, скривившись, с отвращением глядит на кучу мусора и качает головой. – Свинья неряшливая…  
От злости Скотт не может даже слова сказать, слушая, как парень бубнит «Немедленно уберите здесь всё! Я принесу ведро!» и скрывается в коридоре. Опомнившись, Скотт выбегает за ним следом, но там уже никого нет. Он на всякий случай пробегается по квартире, но незнакомец в клетчатой рубашке как сквозь землю провалился. Будто и не было его никогда.  
Решив, что он всё-таки допился, Скотт возвращается на диван и выключает видеозапись их с Эллисон свадьбы. Парень встряхнул его, и жалеть себя расхотелось. Впрочем, несмотря на очевидные выводы о пьяных галлюцинациях, Скотт решает всё же поменять замок на входной двери.  
Однако это не помогает – новые замки воображаемым друзьям не помеха, в чём Скотт убеждается, когда чистит зубы следующим утром. В зеркале прекрасно видно, что парень стоит прямо у него за спиной и, едва Скотт его замечает, выпаливает:   
– Господи, я же сказал вам – уходите!   
Скотт стремительно оборачивается, но на том месте, где секунду назад был странный незнакомец, уже пусто. Скотту становится страшно.

* * *

– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Дерек, когда Скотт подсаживается к нему за столик. – Выглядишь помятым, друг.  
– Ну, ко мне кое-кто приходит, Дерек, – осторожно начинает Скотт, пододвигая к себе меню. – Один парень...  
– Так это же хорошо! – Дерек улыбается и хлопает его по плечу. – Я уж думал, ты совсем решил себя похоронить после смерти Эллисон. А то, что это парень… Ну, Скотт, я уже смирился, что ни одна девушка больше тебя не заводит. Только объясни ради бога, почему ты сбежал в прошлый раз, когда я собирался устроить тебе свидание с одним красавчиком? Это из-за того парня? У тебя с ним серьёзно?  
Вопросы сыплются из Дерека, как из рога изобилия, но Скотт не позволяет сбить себя с толку.  
– Мне кажется, что кроме меня его никто не видит, – убито обрывает друга Скотт. – Да что там! Я сомневаюсь, что я его вижу… Он появляется и исчезает, чёрт его возьми!  
Дерек разом становится серьёзным, а потом очень осторожно спрашивает:  
– Ты был пьян?  
– Нет, – быстро открещивается Скотт, а потом вспоминает про пять бутылок пива и неохотно поправляется. – Окей, я был в стельку, но не мог же я допиться до галлюцинаций!  
– Хорошо-хорошо, – Дерек поднимает руки перед собой, как бы показывая, что он ничего не имеет против алкоголизма своего друга. – Если хочешь – пей, гуляй, Скотт. Только вернись уже к нормальной жизни и не доводи себя до психушки! Прошло уже два года, хватит прятаться от всех…  
– Я постараюсь, – вяло обещает Скотт, совершенно отчётливо понимая, что нет, он даже стараться не станет. – Надеюсь, что этот парень всё-таки существует, иначе мне всё же понадобится помощь специалиста.  
Дерек смеётся, и Скотт чувствует, как его отпускает. Иногда достаточно просто поделиться своими проблемами, чтобы стало легче дышать. Они больше ни разу за вечер не вспоминают об этом разговоре, и, возвращаясь домой, Скотт чувствует себя довольно спокойным и готовым ко всему.

* * *

Дома всё абсолютно нормально – никаких галлюцинаций нет и в помине. Скотт спокойно принимает душ, радуясь, что никто не вламывается к нему в ванную, а потом устало падает на кровать.  
– Да вы с ума сошли! – раздаётся у него над головой, и Скотт буквально подпрыгивает на матраце. Рядом стоит тот самый встрёпанный кареглазый парень и сердито смотрит прямо на него. – Я точно позвоню в полицию!  
– Ты не реален, – как мантру бубнит про себя Скотт, прикрывая глаза и устраиваясь на подушке поудобнее. – Тебя нет, ты просто чёртов глюк!  
– Вы пьёте? – внезапно устало спрашивает незнакомец и присаживается на край кровати. Скотт заинтересованно смотрит на него одним глазом. – Слышите голоса?  
Вообще-то, в чём-то этот фрик прав, он действительно пьёт и у него совершенно точно белая горячка, раз его галлюцинация сидит рядом и участливо пытается поставить ему диагноз.  
– Послушайте, вы перебрали, и вам просто явственно показалось, что вы сняли эту квартиру, – так и не дождавшись ответа, продолжает парень. – Это моя квартира, и в ней мои вещи. Эта подушка… Переверните её! На наволочке пятно от микстуры, которую я пролил на прошлой неделе.  
Скотт послушно переворачивает подушку и в ужасе смотрит на желтоватый развод, украшающий наволочку, а парень тем временем вовсе его не щадит.  
– Это мои простыни, чек на них лежит в верхнем ящике прикроватной тумбочки, – перечисляет он, размахивая руками. – На тумбочке моя фотография… Чёрт вас раздери, где она? Куда вы дели мою фотографию?! С меня хватит! Я звоню в полицию!  
Скотт тупо смотрит на пустую тумбочку, а потом переводит взгляд на рассерженного незнакомца, вскакивающего с места и направляющегося к телефону. Тот пытается взять трубку с базы, но рука его проходит сквозь пластик, будто и нет там никакого телефона.   
– Я позвоню с кухни, – быстро говорит парень и вылетает из спальни. Какое-то время шарканье его кед слышно по квартире, а потом всё стихает.   
Скотт закрывает глаза, а потом тихонько воет. Когда он вселялся в эту чудесную квартиру, он даже не мог предположить, что здесь уже есть один жилец. Сварливый и скандальный потусторонний жилец, который не умеет держать себя в руках и когда-нибудь доведёт его до инфаркта.

* * *

На следующее утро Скотт звонит своему риелтору. Не то чтобы он надеется узнать у неё номер телефона охотников за приведениями, но можно хотя бы попытаться раздобыть какую-нибудь информацию о владельце квартиры.  
– Родственники не рассказали мне никаких подробностей, мистер Маккол, – жизнерадостно говорит ему Дженнифер, когда перезванивает через некоторое время. – Вас что-то не устраивает в квартире?  
– Да нет, всё хорошо, – успокаивает её Скотт, а потом неожиданно спрашивает: – Тот парень, что здесь жил до меня… Он умер, мисс Блейк?  
– Без понятия, – даже по голосу понятно, что риелтор пожимает плечами. – Но вообще, это было бы вполне в ваших интересах, если бы он умер. Тогда квартира досталась бы вам…  
Она смеётся, и Скотта бесит её смех. Неужели можно быть такой чёрствой, чтобы шутить о смерти? После того, как Скотт увидел симпатичного владельца квартиры, мысль о том, что он может быть мёртв, становится всё невыносимее с каждым часом.  
Поблагодарив мисс Блейк за совершенно бесполезную информацию, Скотт отправляется в книжный магазин. Возможно, верить в псевдонаучные труды об инопланетянах и приведениях – не так уж и умно, но он не знает, как ещё ему попробовать узнать больше о таинственном соседе по квартире.  
В маленьком пропахшем книжной пылью магазинчике совершенно безумный на вид гик, представившийся Айзеком, подсовывает ему чёртову кучу книг о спиритических сеансах, общению с мёртвыми и, зачем-то, об очистке кармы. Наверное, тоже принял его за рехнувшегося алкоголика. Скотт не раздумывая покупает всю эту гору макулатуры и, заверив Айзека, что обязательно расскажет ему о результатах, возвращается домой.

* * *

Ни один из спиритических сеансов, описанных в книгах, ничего не даёт. Зато даёт неряшливость Скотта – в тот момент, когда он уже почти ставит кружку прямо на журнальный столик, а не на подставку, парень появляется словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Он привычно грозит полицией, но Скотт обрывает его:  
– Эй, послушайте, я вовсе не псих, – осторожно говорит он. – Меня зовут Скотт, и я здесь живу. А вы...  
– Я… – парень растерянно оглядывается, а потом, увидев надпись на кружке, радостно выдыхает. – Я – Стайлз!  
– Вы прочитали это на кружке только что, – Скотт чуть улыбается. – Серьёзно, вы ведь даже не помните, кто вы.   
Стайлз обескураженно смотрит на него, что-то просчитывая в уме, и по его лицу становится понятно, что Скотт попал в точку.  
– Скажите, Стайлз, чем вы занимаетесь в остальное время? Когда не достаёте меня? – на пробу спрашивает Скотт, видя, как замешательство его собеседника становится ещё больше.  
– У меня много разных дел! Не то что у вас! – возмущённо выпаливает Стайлз, а потом пытается ещё что-то сказать, но Скотт перебивает его.  
– У вас нет никаких дел, – он делает максимально серьёзное лицо. – Вы даже не помните, как вас зовут. Мне кажется, что вы умерли…  
– Я не умер! – вскрикивает Стайлз, но вдруг сдувается и тихо добавляет: – Я же не мог проморгать свою смерть!  
Он делает шаг назад, разводит руки и тут замечает, что стоит ровно посередине круглого стола. Прямо внутри него. Стайлз издаёт отчаянный вопль и кидается к Скотту, замахиваясь явно для того, чтобы хорошенько ему врезать, но проносится сквозь обалдевшего Скотта и, пройдя сквозь стену, с криком оказывается на улице.  
С этого вечера жизнь Скотта превращается в сущий ад – Стайлз, не желая принимать горькой правды о природе своего существования, вовсю пытается испортить Скотту жизнь.   
Для Скотта очень быстро становится привычным принимать душ в трусах, потому что в ванную может завалиться Стайлз; с опаской заглядывать в холодильник и слышать равнодушное «Алкаш!» на каждую взятую бутылку пива. Даже вместо футбола он теперь смотрит на развалившегося посреди журнального столика и загородившего экран Стайлза. Впрочем, хоть пение Стайлза и заглушало комментатора, голос у него был неплохой, как и репертуар.  
Но у всего наступает предел, даже у безграничного терпения Скотта, потому что жить в собственной квартире становится совершенно невозможно. Стайлз достаёт его постоянно, вполне смирившись с положением дел и даже получая некое удовлетворение от своей бестелесности – по крайней мере, Скотт не может надавать ему по шее, а это буквально развязывает руки.  
Скотт решает, что с него хватит этой дурной пародии на соседство, и вызывает сначала священника, потом китайских шаманов и даже чуваков в костюмах охотников на приведений. Косплееры они неплохие, а вот специалисты весьма дерьмовые, надо сказать, потому что Стайлз по-прежнему здесь, а вовсе не в призраколовушке, как ему пытается доказать толстый очкарик.  
Выпроваживая шарлатанов за дверь, Скотт решает использовать последнее средство, имеющееся у него в запасе, и надеется, что хоть это поможет избавиться от издевательств Стайлза.

* * *

Едва войдя в квартиру, Айзек делает скорбное лицо. И непонятно, то ли он на самом деле чувствует потустороннее присутствие, то ли изображает из себя крутого медиума, то ли верит сам, что он специалист в призрачной сфере.  
– Чувак, тут такая аура! – он качает головой и опечалено смотрит на Скотта. – Тебе надо отсюда переехать!  
– Да-да, парень дело говорит! – радуется Стайлз. – Убирайтесь отсюда и дайте мне жить спокойно! Дайте покой моей душе.  
– Что? Я не хочу переезжать! – не обращая внимания на его кривляния, возражает Скотт. – Мне здесь нравится!  
Айзек пожимает плечами, а потом по-хозяйски лезет в холодильник и достаёт банку колы. В ответ на два одинаково непонимающих взгляда, один из которых он видеть не может, Айзек извиняющимся тоном бубнит:  
– Чувак, прости, но у меня сушняк! – и залпом выпивает всю жестянку на глазах у изумлённого Скотта. Стайлз одобрительно хмыкает, а потом крутит пальцем у виска.  
– Он не уйдёт отсюда, – наконец говори Айзек и смотрит прямо на Стайлза – в пустоту. – Его что-то здесь держит…  
– Да он даже не хочет верить, что умер! – возмущается Скотт, тыкая пальцем в Стайлза.   
– Вы думаете, мне легко? Мне не нравится проходить сквозь стены! – огрызается тот. – И вообще, с чего вы взяли, чёртов вы осёл, что я склеил ласты?!  
– Вот видишь, он даже сейчас мне не верит, – жалуется Скотт и обессиленно приваливается к холодильнику.  
– А я с ним согласен, он не умер, чувак, с ним просто что-то случилось, – пространно говорит Айзек, разглядывая пустоту и почему-то безошибочно угадывая, где стоит Стайлз. – Тебе нужно это выяснить, просто отпусти…  
– Я это и пытаюсь сделать, если ты не заметил, – на полуслове прерывает его Скотт рассерженно. – Но от этого парня определённо не так просто отделаться!  
– Я не о нём, – спокойно отвечает Айзек, очень внимательно глядя на Скотта. – Я о той, другой…  
– О, отлично! Вот он корень всех бед! Вы засираете мою квартиру, потому что она вас бросила ради кого-то, кто не прирос задницей к дивану! – вставляет свои пять копеек Стайлз, но не успевает он сказать что-то ещё, как Скотт молча выходит из кухни, сжав руки в кулаки. Лицо его каменеет, а губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску.  
Стайлз растерянно смотрит на Айзека, и тот, словно бы угадав ход его мыслей, тихо говорит:  
– Я тебя не знаю, чувак, но… – Айзек неуверенно запинается, а потом всё же заканчивает: – Мой тебе совет, прояви уважение к покойнице…

* * *

Скотт всё ещё расстроен и не может взять себя в руки, когда на крыше появляется Стайлз. Он непривычно молчаливо оглядывает пространство, примыкающее к квартире сверху, а потом тихо говорит:  
– Я хотел разбить тут сад… Посадить цветы в кадках, поставить шезлонг и загорать, но не сложилось…  
Скотт не отвечает. Ему кажется, что если он скажет хоть слово, он заплачет как девчонка, потому что до сих пор слишком больно. Разговоры об Эллисон всегда как нож в сердце – бьют на поражение.  
Стайлз подходит ближе и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
– Поговорите со мной, – просит он осторожно. – Я вижу, вам сейчас нужно. О ком он говорил?  
– Об Эллисон, – отвечает Скотт чуть более резко, чем планировал. Впрочем, он бы сейчас с удовольствием скинул этого мудака с крыши, но вот беда – у мудака нет тела, а значит, он останется безнаказанным.  
– Кто это? – не отстаёт Стайлз, присаживаясь с ним рядом.  
– Моя жена, – выдыхает Скотт, а потом встаёт с места и идёт переодеваться. Совершенно определённо, ему нужно напиться. Дома ему не позволит этого нормально сделать Стайлз, а вот где-нибудь ещё его призрачная задница Скотта не достанет. Пятничный вечер – отличное время сходить в бар, тем более что Дерек с утра звонил и звал его на пару партий в бильярд.

* * *

С тем, что Стайлз не может последовать за ним, Скотт, конечно, погорячился. Ещё как может. Более того, всю дорогу до бара Стайлз отговаривает его пить, а потом, когда понимает, что доводы разума на Скотта не действуют, просто-напросто ныряет в его тело (о господи, неужели такое и впрямь возможно?!) и устраивает целое шоу на глазах у Дерека и двух его подружек. Скотт с натянутой улыбкой бьётся в подобии эпилептического припадка, а потом выливает на себя стакан виски. Кто-то в зале кричит «Чувак, иди проспись!», и Скотт понимает, что и впрямь пора сваливать, иначе он выставит себя перед Дереком ещё большим придурком.  
Когда он оказывается на улице, Стайлз вываливается из него, и видеть это абсолютно ужасно – как будто ты спятил или около того. Скотт стремительно шагает по ночным улицам, слушая, как Стайлз бубнит что-то о неблагодарных алкоголиках, а потом сворачивает к парку.  
Они сидят на скамейке плечом к плечу и рассматривают редких прохожих, а потом Стайлз внезапно очень грустно говорит:  
– Когда я не с вами, меня будто нет, – он переводит взгляд на Скотта и совершенно беспомощно спрашивает: – Может, я и вправду умер?  
Стайлз такой хрупкий и беззащитный, а взгляд его такой усталый, что Скотт твёрдо решает выяснить, что же на самом деле с ним случилось. Почему-то ему кажется это очень важным – помочь Стайлзу, несмотря на то, что порою он совершенно невыносим.  
Скотт не откладывает дело в долгий ящик – на следующее же утро он как потерянный щенок, мило улыбаясь, скребётся по очереди ко всем соседям, чтобы навести хоть какие-нибудь справки, но всё тщетно. Лишь девушка, живущая этажом ниже, презрительно фыркает, морщит свой прелестный носик и с сомнением говорит:  
– Ну да, там жил какой-то фрик, – она откидывает светлые волосы за спину и прогибается в пояснице, красуясь перед Скоттом и откровенно его соблазняя. – Вечно замотанный, бледный и злой. Мне кажется, он сидел на наркоте.  
Стайлз возмущённо вопит, что он вовсе не фрик и уж точно не наркоман, но Эрика, так зовут его соседку, предлагает Скотту зайти на десерт, поэтому ему приходится спасаться чуть ли не бегством. Вряд ли девушка знает что-то ещё, и Скотт вовсе не хочет выглядеть грубияном, но и поддаваться на её провокации тоже не входит в его планы.  
– Наркоман! – продолжает кипятиться Стайлз, пока они поднимаются по лестнице. – Да даже если я и торчок, зато она просто шлюха!  
– Господи, замолчите пожалуйста! – просит Скотт, чувствуя, что у него начинает болеть голова. – Вы как радио в моей голове… Чёрт, я забыл ключ в квартире!  
Он вздыхает и принимается искать по карманам мобильный, чтобы вызвать слесаря, но Стайлз смотрит на него сочувственно, а потом тихо говорит:  
– Запасной ключ под огнетушителем.  
Зайдя в квартиру, Скотт первым делом идёт к холодильнику – ему наплевать, что Стайлз опять будет дразнить его алкоголиком, ему просто нужно расслабиться. Он уже собирается открыть пиво об угол стола, как Стайлз укоризненно замечает:  
– Открывашка в левом ящике, – и подходит ближе. – Я не понимаю, неужели я на самом деле был таким незаметным и чокнутым фриком, как она говорит?  
– Скорее всего, а может и того хуже, – не может сдержать сарказма Скотт, выдвигая ящик, а потом видит в нём какую-то бумажку. – Кажется, это квитанция из химчистки, и на ней написан какой-то адрес!  
Стайлз тут же оказывается рядом, жадно разглядывая клочок квитанции. В глазах его снова появляется надежда.

* * *

Однако в химчистке их снова ждёт провал: брюки от Армани уже давно отдали в приют для бездомных, а хозяин лишь очень смутно может припомнить грустного и замотанного молодого человека в клетчатой рубашке, который почему-то перестал к ним заглядывать.  
С адресом дела обстоят ещё хуже – дверь нужного дома Скотту открывает какой-то толстый и лысый старикан, который, услышав про симпатичного растрёпанного парня, тут же предлагает Скотту встретиться вечером и обсудить размер отступных.  
– Только ничего не говорите моей жене! – хватаясь за сердце, суфлёрским шёпотом говорит он. – Я дам вам столько, сколько вы попросите за ваше молчание.  
В машине Скотт безудержно ржёт впервые за долгое время, слушая, как Стайлз убито рассуждает, что он, кажется, был шлюхой при богатеньком старом папике. Голос его такой расстроенный, что если бы Скотт мог, он бы потрепал его по лохматой голове, чтобы хоть немного утешить.  
Поняв, что нужно перекусить, Скотт паркуется и шагает вниз по улице, выискивая какое-нибудь кафе, а Стайлз продолжает многословно страдать. Впрочем, не пройдя и нескольких метров, он останавливается как вкопанный и смотрит на пафосный дорогой ресторан больным взглядом.  
– Кажется, это был мой любимый ресторан, – дрожащим голосом говорит он, и Скотт предлагает зайти.   
– Вы здесь часто бывали? – спрашивает он, чтобы хоть как-то поддержать разговор.  
– Нет, кажется, – неуверенно отвечает ему Стайлз. – Я… вроде бы всегда хотел сюда сходить, но времени не находилось… У меня никогда и ни на что не находилось времени, как мне кажется.  
Внутри ресторана очень уютно, и Скотт уже хочет предложить пообедать здесь, хотя было бы кому предлагать, но тут мужчина, идущий по залу, падает как подкошенный, и вокруг него моментально собирается взволнованная толпа.  
– Врача! Позовите кто-нибудь врача! – кричит худенькая женщина, истерично размахивая руками.  
Скотт застывает на месте с открытым ртом, и приходит в себя только тогда, когда Стайлз вопит ему прямо в ухо:  
– Идите скорее к нему, я знаю что делать!  
Скотт пробирается через толпу, падает на пол рядом с безжизненным телом и не имеет понятия, как он во всё это влип.   
– У него напряжённый пневматорекс, – частит Стайлз, а потом резко требует: – Скажите, чтобы вам принесли острый кривой нож и бутылку водки.  
Скотт машинально повторяет бессмысленный набор слов за Стайлзом и, когда бутылка оказывается у него в руках, прикладывается к горлышку.  
– У него внутри тела образовалась воздушная полость, чем больше она увеличивается, тем больше давит на внутренние органы, – продолжает тараторить Стайлз, стоя у него за спиной. – Если вы не поторопитесь, он умрёт! Давайте, нащупайте просвет между двумя рёбрами, а теперь сделайте надрез.  
– Что? – вопит Скотт, совсем забыв, что вокруг него вообще-то люди. – Да вы с ума сошли… Нет, это я сошёл с ума, что вас слушаю!  
– Скорее, глубокий небольшой надрез, – твёрдо повторяет Стайлз, присаживаясь рядом. Руки Скотта дрожат, но он выполняет указания. – Теперь вставьте в него дозатор от бутылки и нажмите на грудную клетку!  
Когда воздух со свистом выходит из клапана и мужчина делает первый судорожный вдох, Скотт снова прикладывается к бутылке.  
– Откуда вы всё это знаете? – спрашивает он у Стайлза, отходя от своего первого и, скорее всего, последнего в жизни пациента.  
– Просто знаю, – пожимает плечами тот. – Я, кажется, врач… Спросите у кого-нибудь, где здесь ближайшая больница, Скотт. Пожалуйста.  
На его лице задумчивость и отрешённость, Стайлз будто бы начинает вспоминать что-то важное, но не может этого до конца сделать. Скотту его жаль, и он идёт к метрдотелю узнавать про больницу.

* * *

Оказавшись в больнице, Стайлз будто оживает. Он смотрит горящими глазами на мельтешащих врачей и называет их имена, сам ведёт Скотта к регистратуре и радостно вскрикивает, вспомнив имя медсестры, сидящей за стойкой.  
– Это Эмили, я её помню, – радостно кричит он, и Скотту требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы не поморщиться от этого вопля в ухо.   
– Добрый день, – он улыбается Эмили и, игнорируя Стайлза, интересуется: – Скажите, пожалуйста, как мне найти молодого доктора… Его зовут Стайлз.  
– Доктора Стилински? – уточняет девушка, и прямо на глазах её лицо бледнеет. Скотт уже чувствует, что ничего хорошего он не услышит.   
– Да, точно, моя фамилия – Стилински! – снова радуется Стайлз, а потом мрачнеет. – И выражение лица Эмили говорит мне, что со мной всё плохо.  
– Да, Стайлза Стилински, – кивает Скотт. Девушка мнётся, а потом интересуется, кто он такой, на что Скотт врёт напропалую: – Меня зовут Скотт Маккол, и мы со Стайлзом, вроде как, встречаемся. Я уезжал из города по делам, а теперь не могу его нигде найти.  
– Мистер Маккол, – улыбка Эмили совсем гаснет. – Я боюсь, что вам не понравится то, что вы узнаете. Пройдите на третий этаж, вас встретит доктор Дельгадо, она всё вам объяснит.  
Мелисса Дельгадо смотрит на него, как на больного щенка, и это «очень-очень хреново», как говорит Стайлз. Она берёт Скотта под руку и заводит в одну из палат реанимации.  
– Стайлз попал в аварию, и я очень удивлена, что вы не в курсе, – немного резко говорит она. – Кроме того, я вообще не знала, что он с кем-то встречается.  
– Мы познакомились незадолго до моей командировки и никому не говорили, – отвечает Скотт и, прикусив губу, рассматривает лежащего на койке очень бледного Стайлза, опутанного проводами и трубками. – Я уезжал на три месяца, а когда вернулся, начал его искать.  
– Мне очень жаль, мистер Маккол, – смягчается доктор Дельгадо, а потом, сжав его плечо в знак поддержки, выходит из палаты, на пороге добавив: – Мы все очень любили Стайлза, но, кажется, ему уже не помочь.  
Скотт убито рассматривает палату, рисунки, фотографии и цветы, расставленные на подоконнике, и старается даже случайно не смотреть на Стайлза. Не того, что лежит на больничной койке, а того, что стоит рядом с ним.   
Они безуспешно пытаются придумать, как соединить душу Стайлза с телом, он даже несколько раз с разбегу запрыгивает в себя, но лишь оказывается на полу.  
– Это бесполезно, – наконец равнодушно говорит Стайлз. – Моё тело больше не воспринимает внешнюю среду, Скотт. Идите домой.  
– Я не могу вас здесь оставить! – возмущается Скотт, а потом, внезапно решившись, подходит, берёт лежащего Стайлза за руку, и тот, что стоит напротив него, вздрагивает.  
– Я чувствую это… Покалывание, почти незаметное, – потрясённо говорит он и прижимает руку к щеке. – Но это всё равно не имеет смысла. Это остаточные рефлексы. Идите домой, пожалуйста. Спасибо вам за помощь, Скотт.  
– Не хотите со мной? Это же ваша квартира, – предпринимает робкую попытку уговорить Стайлза уйти Скотт. Находясь рядом со своим телом можно и свихнуться.  
– Нет, мне лучше остаться здесь, – качает головой в ответ Стайлз, а потом поправляется: – Вернее, я хочу остаться здесь и побыть один.  
Скотт не может с ним спорить, поэтому молча выходит из палаты, почти физически ощущая на себе сочувственные взгляды доктора Дельгадо, Эмили и ещё каких-то врачей. Стайлза действительно здесь любили, и Скотт думает, что начинает понимать персонал больницы – не полюбить Стайлза было невозможно.

* * *

Без Стайлза в квартире скучно. В ней пусто и неуютно, как будто не хватает чего-то очень важного. Скотт настолько скучает по этому неугомонному скандалисту, что даже готовит на ужин салат вместо того, чтобы сожрать очередную пиццу, а кружку ставит исключительно на подставку, чтобы не оставлять следы на полированной поверхности столика.  
Тишину нарушает звонок в дверь, и оказавшаяся на пороге Эрика, очаровательно улыбаясь, говорит, что забыла ключ от квартиры. Она снова отчаянно пикапит Скотта, распускает волосы, скидывает босоножки и томно разваливается на диванчике в эркере.  
– Ты ведь не отсюда, верно? – спрашивает она, отпивая поданное Скоттом пиво. – Здесь, во Фриско, только встретишь парня, а он оказывается голубым. Ты ведь не такой?  
Скотту очень хочется сказать, что он именно такой, но он лишь соглашается, что да, он не из этих мест и совсем недавно переехал. Его тяготит этот разговор, и когда Эрика уходит в ванную, он начинает судорожно обдумывать, как бы от неё поскорее избавиться. Мысль почти оформляется, когда посреди гостиной появляется Стайлз, и Скотт очень, просто сказочно раз его видеть. Но на лице Стайлза беспокойство, и он без всяких приветствий выпаливает:  
– Они хотят отключить мой аппарат жизнеобеспечения! – глаза его блестят, а на щеках лихорадочный румянец. – Я слышал, как Уиттмор разговаривал с Лидией, моей сестрой…  
– Скотт, где ты потерялся? – громко зовёт его из глубины квартиры Эрика, и Стайлз замирает.  
– Оу, я, кажется, не вовремя – у вас гости, – говорит он, и Скотт делает страшные глаза, принимаясь объяснять, что он вовсе Эрику не звал, и что она свалилась как снег на голову. Совершенно неожиданно приходит мысль, что в последний раз он так оправдывался только перед Эллисон.  
– Она уже в спальне, – докладывает обстановку Стайлз, просовываясь сквозь стену и возвращаясь обратно. – И знаете, у неё совершенно отпадная татуировка на заднице!  
Скотт выскакивает в коридор, чтобы выпроводить нахальную девицу, но она выходит из спальни в одном полотенце и мило улыбается.   
– Послушай, если ты чего-то боишься, или тебе нужно выпить какие-нибудь таблетки, я правда всё понимаю, – мягко говорит она, глядя Скотту в глаза. – Не беспокойся насчёт этого… Просто ты выглядишь таким одиноким!  
– Ну и чего вы ждёте? Идите к ней, – советует ему Стайлз и уходит по лестнице на крышу. Скотт чувствует себя полным идиотом, объясняя Эрике, что ему не нужна никакая близость и он вовсе не одинок. И вообще он гей, и к нему кое-кто приходит, пока никто не видит. Девушка закусывает губу, а потом стремительно уходит в спальню одеваться, а Скотт, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки, несётся на крышу вслед за Стайлзом. Ему плевать, куда пойдёт Эрика, и пойдёт ли она куда-нибудь вообще, ему хочется находиться вовсе не с ней.  
– Что ты ей сказал? – почти равнодушно интересуется Стайлз, разглядывая ночные огни Сан-Франциско. Он выглядит таким хрупким, что Скотту хочется его обнять за плечи и не отпускать, но он не может этого сделать, потому что у Стайлза нет плеч. У него вообще-то и тела нет, если на то пошло.  
– Сказал, что ко мне кое-кто приходит, – усмехается он и встаёт рядом. – Тот, кого никто не видит.  
Стайлз тихонько смеётся, и смех у него просто чудесный – мягкий и приятный.   
– Расскажите мне о своей жене, – просит он, по-прежнему не глядя на Скотта. – Что с ней случилось?  
И Скотт рассказывает. Рассказывает о том, что Эллисон умерла неожиданно от кровоизлияния в мозг. Стояла – и вдруг упала.  
– Я даже не успел с ней попрощаться, – выдыхает он, чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слёзы. – Её так быстро не стало.  
– Какой она была?  
– О, она была ужасной! – Скотт всё-таки плачет, захлёбываясь непрошеным смехом. – Бюстгальтеры на дверных ручках, вечно пустой бак в машине, а ещё она вечно теряла пульт от телевизора… Я прямо с пол-оборота завожусь, даже просто думая о ней!  
– Мне так жаль, – грустно вздыхает Стайлз, и по голосу его слышно, что да – действительно жаль. Кажется, он тоже плачет, но Скотт не может сказать точно, потому что на крыше слишком темно.   
Они некоторое время молчат, а потом Скотт спрашивает:  
– Ваша сестра ведь не отключит аппарат?  
– Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет, – тихо говорит Стайлз, а потом задумчиво продолжает: – Но это уже не важно – с каждым днём мозговая активность снижается, и шансов всё меньше.  
– Вы и так слишком умны, – Скотт улыбается. – Возможно, скоро вы снизойдёте и до моего уровня.  
– Вы не глупый, – возражает ему Стайлз. – Вы просто ленивый!  
– Раньше я таким не был, – Скотт пожимает плечами.  
– А каким были? – в голосе Стайлза отчётливый интерес, он даже отвлекается от городского вида, чтобы посмотреть на Скотта.  
– Я покажу вам, – загадочно говорит тот и снова улыбается.

* * *

На следующее утро Скотт привозит его в усадьбу, которая была его последним проектом, и, видя, как Стайлз восторженно рассматривает газоны, кусты и деревья, составляющие идеальную композицию, рассказывает о том, что у него был свой собственный бизнес.   
– Я был ландшафтным дизайнером, – говорит Скотт и обводит рукой сад. – Это всё сделал я.  
На лице Стайлза столько эмоций, что хочется взять его за руку, и Скотт протягивает ему свою ладонь. Стайлз осторожно, будто опасаясь, что ничего не получится, кладёт на неё свою, и оба они чувствуют какое-то иррациональное тепло в том месте, где соприкасаются пальцы. Скотт думает, что улыбка Стайлза стоила того, чтобы привезти его сюда.  
В кармане звонит телефон, и Скотт, выругавшись, достаёт его. На проводе Дженнифер Блейк, и это не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
– Вы везунчик, мистер Маккол, – щебечет она. – Квартира ваша! Хозяева готовы сдать вам её на долгий срок!  
– Насколько долгий? – напряжённо уточняет Скотт, смотря Стайлзу в глаза.  
– Очень долгий, – отвечает риелтор радостно. – И они оставят вам ваш диван!  
После разговора Скотту становится на мгновение дурно. Он знает, что означает этот звонок – Лидия приняла решение отключить Стайлза от аппарата жизнеобеспечения.  
– Я поговорю с вашей сестрой, – твёрдо говорит он, сжимая телефон в руке. – И ей придётся меня выслушать!

* * *

Однако всё оказывается не так просто, как рассчитывал Скотт. Лидия Мартин, в девичестве Стилински, оказывается очень воинственной особой и, угрожая топориком для разделки мяса, выставляет его за дверь, не веря ни единому слову о том, что он видит дух её лежащего в коме брата.  
– Убирайся отсюда, псих! Я тебя порежу! – вопит она, размахивая острым топором, гоняя Скотта по всему первому этажу. Стайлз лихорадочно подсказывает ему, что нужно припомнить Лидии Дер-Дера, с которым она целовалась в утро своей свадьбы, тогда она обязательно его выслушает, потому что только Стайлз знал об этом маленьком секрете сестры, но Лидия ещё больше звереет при упоминании таинственного Дер-Дера. Лишь на прощание, перед тем, как захлопнуть дверь, она убито говорит:  
– В любом случае, даже если ты и не псих, в чём я сомневаюсь, уже поздно, – в глазах её стоят слёзы. – Я подписала бумаги, аппарат отключат завтра. Так хотел бы Стайлз, и я впервые в жизни делаю так, как он хотел.  
Уже в машине Скотт, отдышавшись, философски говорит:  
– Ваша сестра абсолютно бездуховная личность, – он потирает ушибленную во время побега руку и вздыхает. – Она угрожала мне топором!  
– Зато Лидия просто отличная мать, и она бросилась защищать своих детей, находящихся в доме, от буйнопомешанного психа, – Стайлз улыбается, и улыбка его очень горькая. Наверное, он думает о том, что сегодня в последний раз видел свою семью.   
Они останавливаются в каком-то парке и садятся прямо на лужайке. Стайлз задумчиво рассматривает людей, гуляющих вокруг, и грустно говорит, что ни разу в своей жизни – земной жизни – вот так не гулял.   
– Ещё не всё потеряно, – успокаивает его Скотт. – Я поеду в больницу и попробую уговорить вашу сестру не делать самую большую ошибку в её жизни!  
– На вас смирительную рубашку наденут, – ухмыляется в ответ Стайлз. – Серьёзно, не нужно. Все уже кончено.  
– Вообще-то нет, – осеняет Скотта, и она подскакивает с места. – Идёмте, есть один человек, который, возможно, сможет нам помочь!

* * *

В магазинчике у Айзека по-прежнему темно и пыльно. Сам же хозяин сидит за стойкой и увлечённо читает очередную псевдонаучную хрень про инопланетян.  
– Зачем ты привёл его сюда? – спрашивает он, хотя Скотт даже рта не успел раскрыть, чтобы сказать, что он сегодня не один. Ответа у него нет, поэтому Скотт молчит, а Айзек, удивлённо приподнимает брови и хихикает: – Да я смотрю, вы поладили, ребята! Кстати, ты в курсе, что он питает к тебе чувства, чувак? Его аура прямо-таки пульсирует красным!  
В голосе Айзека столько неподдельного восторга, что Скотт даже теряется. Стайлз возмущённо сопит, но почему-то даже не пытается отрицать слова гика из книжного магазина.  
– Нам нужно найти способ вернуть Стайлза в его тело! – игнорируя все предыдущие реплики Айзека, непререкаемым тоном говорит Скотт. – Это возможно?  
Последний вопрос выходит жалобным, это становится понятно по скептическому взгляду, который кидает на него Стайлз.   
– Ритуалы, заклинания? Хоть что-нибудь? – совсем беспомощно уже спрашивает Скотт, чувствуя, как мужество его покидает.  
– Это всё ерунда, – с абсолютной уверенностью говорит Айзек, а потом смотрит прям на Стайлза. – Чувак, тебя держат здесь незавершённые дела.  
– Какие? – в один голос вскрикивают Стайлз и Скотт, но Айзек лишь пожимает плечами.   
Все трое некоторое время молчат, а потом Стайлз просит Скотта спросить «этого психа», почему Скотт может его видеть, а другие нет.  
– Но почему только я могу его видеть? – послушно спрашивает Скотт, косясь на Стайлза.  
– А вот это – правильный вопрос, – глубокомысленно кивает Айзек, но ответа так и не даёт. «Чёртов грёбаный фрик», – думает Скотт, закрывая за собой дверь магазина. Они лишь зря потратили время, которого у них и так почти не осталось.

* * *

Дома Скотт наливает себе чаю, а вовсе не пива – он совсем не хочет, чтобы Стайлз снова на него ворчал, а потом с подставкой устраивается в эркере на диване.  
– Почему же я вижу вас? – в который раз за последние полчаса спрашивает он у Стайлза, прекрасно зная, что ответа не получит. Скотт лихорадочно принимается перелистывать все те книги, которые он купил в магазине у Айзека, но вскоре устало откидывается на спинку, понимая тщетность своих усилий.  
Стайлз потерянно бродит по гостиной, а потом натыкается взглядом на комод и тихо говорит:  
– Моя фотография… Откуда она у вас?  
– Взял в больнице, – оправдывается Скотт. – Я не знал, увижу ли вас снова, и подумал, что…  
– Мне нравится снимок, – перебивает его Стайлз. Он улыбается, и Скотт понимает, что Стайлз совсем на него не сердится. – В тот день я сдавал вступительные экзамены.  
– И вы, конечно же, сдали их на отлично? – Скотт тоже позволяет себе робкую улыбку.  
– Куда там, – отмахивается Стайлз. – Провалил с треском! В тот вечер Лидия заставила меня бросить все учебники и потащила в бар. Мы пили виски и танцевали до утра. Это был самый большой крах, какой я только мог представить, но я тогда веселился, как никогда в жизни!  
Скотт берёт в руки фотографию, внимательно рассматривает улыбающегося молоденького Стайлза, обнимающего сестру, и говорит:  
– Вы выглядите счастливым, – он проводит кончиками пальцев по стеклу, обводя родинки на щеке Стайлза.  
– Я и был счастлив, – слабым голосом отвечает Стайлз, а потом убито продолжает: – А на что я потратил остальную жизнь? Я помню только, как работал, – и он плачет, бессильные и яростные слёзы текут по щекам. – Я очень старался, но чего ради?  
– Вы спасали людей, – пробует утешить его Скотт.  
– Да, но свою собственную жизнь оставлял на потом, – Стайлз резко стирает рукавом рубашки слёзы и тихо заканчивает: – Только потом не будет, Скотт…  
– Мы ещё можем всё исправить, – шепчет в ответ Скотт. Ему невыносимо видеть, как Стайлз оплакивает свою пустую, потраченную на других людей жизнь.   
– Я не хочу провести свою последнюю ночь, занимаясь этой ерундой, – обрывает его Стайлз и подходит совсем близко. – Я хочу просто побыть с вами… С тобой.  
У Скотта сжимается сердце. Он чувствует, что готов отдать все сокровища мира за то, чтобы Стайлз, такой нелепый и милый, добрый и заботливый, жил. Чтобы он улыбался и смеялся, веселился до упада и не просаживал свою жизнь впустую. Но смерти не нужны все сокровища мира, ей нужен лишь Стайлз Стилински.  
– Тогда поедем куда угодно, а? – предлагает Скотт, азартно блестя глазами. – Лас-Вегас, Тихуана, Париж… Куда угодно, где принимают Visa или MasterCard!  
Он действительно готов хоть сейчас сесть на самолёт и оказаться в любом уголке земли, куда захочет Стайлз, но тот лишь делает ещё один шаг к Скотту и тихо говорит:  
– Я хотел бы кое-что сделать…  
– Что угодно, что только захочешь, – шепчет Скотт, глядя ему в глаза.  
– Мне так неловко, – Стайлз краснеет и опускает глаза, а потом идёт в сторону спальни.  
Они лежат на кровати лицом к лицу в тёмной комнате и тихо разговаривают. Скотт рассматривает россыпь родинок на щеках и шее Стайлза и отчаянно хочет поцеловать каждую из них. Провести рукой по непослушным растрёпанным волосам и поцеловать этот болтливый, но такой привлекательный рот. Но он не может, потому что у Стайлза нет ни родинок, ни волос, ни рта. Он всего лишь приведение, живущее в его квартире, дух парня, который завтра перестанет дышать, и это ужасно несправедливо. Скотт только нашёл его, впервые за два долгих года он влюбился в кого-то после Эллисон, и теперь теряет его так же, как потерял жену. Вся эта ночь – одно сплошное прощание, которое он когда-то в своей жизни проебал. В эту ночь Скотт отчётливо осознаёт, что терять Эллисон было легче (хотя в это сложно поверить!) – она покинула его в один момент, а Стайлз уходит медленно, минута за минутой, час за часом, и это ожидание неизбежного убивает Скотта.  
– Тебе страшно? – спрашивает он, когда молчание становится тяжёлым.  
– Немного, – подумав, отвечает Стайлз.   
– Почему?  
– Я ведь даже прикоснуться к тебе не могу, – шепчет Стайлз почти неслышно. – Так жаль, мне кажется, я бы смог очнуться, если бы ты взял меня за руку как тогда, в больнице. Такая тонкая грань между этим миром и тем, где я сейчас, но нам её не преодолеть... Руки их снова невесомо соприкасаются, даря тепло.  
– Как бы я хотел поцеловать тебя сейчас, Скотт, – продолжает Стайлз тихо, но голос его начинает звучать ниже, размереннее. – Ты такой сладкий, такой идеальный. Я бы целовал всё твое тело, каждый миллиметр кожи. А потом я бы медленно растягивал тебя пальцами. Тебя когда-нибудь растягивали, Скотт?  
Скотт качает головой. Его тело горит огнём от одних только слов Стайлза, и одному богу известно, как бы оно полыхало, если бы Стайлз действительно мог сделать то, о чём говорит. Скотт бы правда хотел, чтобы Стайлз поцеловал его, а потом… трахнул.  
– Я бы растягивал тебя очень медленно, чтобы ты стонал и умолял тебя выебать, – горячечно шепчет Стайлз, сверкая в темноте глазами. – Не давал бы тебе прикоснуться к себе, ты бы истекал смазкой и просил мой член в себя…  
Скотт не может больше этого выносить, он тянется к своей ширинке и расстёгивает её. Стаскивая джинсы на бёдра, он видит, как Стайлз жадно разглядывает его тело, и стягивает футболку.   
– Давай, Скотт, подрочи себе, – командует Стайлз, подкатываясь к нему ещё ближе и гипнотизируя. – Медленно, Скотт, очень медленно, чтобы возбуждение накатывало волнами, как прибой.  
Скотт стонет и следует его указаниям: осторожно сжимает пальцами головку, а потом не спеша проводит ладонью по всей длине, фокусируя взгляд на лице Стайлза, его распахнутых глазах и приоткрытых губах. Стайлз облизывается, будто чувствуя пристальное внимание, и продолжает низким хриплым голосом:  
– А теперь быстрее, Скотт, сжимай сильнее, не бойся, – зрачки его расширены. – Ещё пара движений и…  
И Скотт с криком кончает. Его выворачивает наизнанку этим болезненным и сладким оргазмом, особенно когда накрывает осознанием, что, сложись всё по-другому, Стайлз бы действительно мог его трахнуть, а теперь уже никогда этого не сделает.  
– Кажется, я знаю, что меня здесь держит, – шепчет Стайлз и невесомым теплом прикасается к его губам в каком-то издевательском подобии поцелуя. Скотту этого ужасно мало. – Ты держишь меня, Скотт. Ты…  
От пережитых ощущений Скотта срубает почти мгновенно – сказывается многодневная усталость – и ему снится, как Стайлз размеренными чёткими движениями втрахивает его в кровать до сжимающихся пальцев, гладит внутреннюю сторону бёдер, вылизывает шею и прикусывает ключицу. Скотту не снились мокрые сны с шестнадцати лет, но он ничуть не расстраивается – Стайлз стоит того, чтобы увидеть его во сне.

* * *

Утром Скотт просыпается в одиночестве. Он в ужасе подскакивает на постели, боясь, что полдень уже прошёл, и Стайлза больше нет, но тот машет ему с кресла, и Скотт немного успокаивается. Он быстро натягивает джинсы и говорит:  
– Я думал, что ты ушёл! Господи, я так боялся, что ты ушёл, – сердце его грохочет в груди. – Я не могу тебя отпустить, Стайлз! Ты оживил меня, до тебя я был трупом, чёрт возьми. Теперь моя очередь тебя спасать – я украду твоё тело!  
Он не слушает причитаний взволнованного Стайлза и несётся вниз к машине. Стайлз кричит, что так нельзя и что его посадят, но Скотт только отмахивается. Если есть шанс выгадать время, нужно его не упустить.  
– Когда тебя не станет, уже будет не важно, что случится со мной! – Скотт садится за руль. – У нас всё получится, ты ведь знаешь эту больницу как свои пять пальцев!  
Стайлз что-то обдумывает, а потом, наконец, обречённо кивает.  
– Нам нужен фургон и совершенно аморальный помощник, – говорит он и ныряет на заднее сидение.

* * *

Разумеется, Дерек ничего не понимает, когда по дороге в больницу Скотт несёт какую-то околесицу про распродажу медицинских каталок, и что он обязательно должен заполучить себе такую. Стайлз на заднем сидении возмущается, что нужно было хотя бы поставить сообщника в известность о возможных рисках. Он просто крутит пальцем у виска, и только на парковке начинает понимать, что дело совсем не чисто.   
– Это всё твой воображаемый друг, Скотт? – наконец не выдерживает Дерек, когда Скотт обряжает его в медицинский халат и затаскивает в подсобку с медицинскими приборами.  
– Нам понадобится каталка и аппарат для вентиляции лёгких, – напряжённо инструктирует его Стайлз, и Скотт послушно берёт необходимое.   
– Скотт, я к тебе обращаюсь, – Дерек напоминает о себе ощутимой затрещиной.  
– Дерек, он не воображаемый, – отвечает Скотт, укладывая аппарат на каталку. – Этот парень, он жив и сейчас в коме. Через полчаса его отключат от системы жизнеобеспечения, и я обязан его спасти, чёрт тебя дери!  
– Слушай, дружище, я всё понимаю, смерть Эллисон тебя подкосила, но этажом ниже есть отличные психиатры, я сам к ним обращался, – ласково говорит Дерек. – Пойдём отсюда, а? Это не кончится добром…  
– Он стоит прямо за твоей спиной! – взрывается Скотт. – Как я могу доказать, что я говорю правду?  
– Что я сейчас показываю? – внезапно спрашивает Дерек, ухмыляясь.   
– Камень, – повторяет за Стайлзом Скотт и видит, как на лице друга появляется сомнение. – А теперь ножницы. Бумага, снова камень…  
– Он мне фак показал! – вдруг громко возмущается Стайлз.  
– Ты ему фак показал? – Скотт возмущён ничуть не меньше, но Дерек уже берётся за каталку.  
– Я не знаю, какого хрена тут происходит, но я тебе верю, – говорит он нервно. – Но ты понимаешь, чем рискуешь?  
Скотт кивает.  
– И почему? – не отстаёт Дерек.  
– Потому что я люблю его, – просто отвечает Скотт и смотрит Стайлзу в глаза. Тот улыбается и шепчет одними губами «Я тебя тоже». Скотт должен успеть, иначе его жизнь просто-напросто потеряет смысл.

* * *

– Скажи ему спасибо, – просит Стайлз, когда они уже идут по коридору, и Скотт послушно передаёт слова Стайлза Дереку.  
– Я не ради тебя это делаю, – ухмыляется Дерек и, в ответ на изумлённо поднятые брови, поясняет: – Однажды мне тоже, возможно, понадобится спрятать тело, и ты не сможешь отказать мне, друг!  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу Стайлз бубнит, что лицо Дерека кажется ему ужасно знакомым, но он не может понять, откуда. Когда они вваливаются в палату и аккуратно пытаются затащить Стайлза на каталку, Дерек внезапно хлопает себя рукой по лбу.  
– Чтоб я сдох, да это же брат крошки Стилински, – говорит он с изумлением. – Тот самый красавчик, с которым я хотел тебя познакомить, ты тогда не пришёл, а он попал в аварию!  
– Я же говорю – лицо знакомое! Выглядит старше, да и подкачался нехило, но это он! – торжествует Стайлз. – Это же Дер-Дер, приятель Лидии!  
– Это он целовался с твоей сестрой перед её свадьбой? – потрясённо уточняет Скотт, и Стайлз радостно кивает.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – поражённо восклицает Дерек.  
– Стайлз сказал, – пожимает плечами Скотт и принимается отсоединять трубки системы жизнеобеспечения, следуя инструкциям Стайлза.  
И тут за дверью раздаются шаги и голоса. Дерек застывает посреди палаты с видом «нас-всех-арестуют-и-виноват-в-этом-ты», а Скотт бросается в коридор, чтобы хоть что-то сделать.  
– Это Уиттмор, пришёл пораньше! – взволнованно говорит ему Стайлз. – Ври, Скотт, только это может нас спасти!  
И Скотт принимается вдохновенно врать, что он врач из диагностического центра и у него есть разрешение на проведение ряда тестов, прежде чем врачи отключат мистера Стилински от аппарата. Уиттмор недоверчиво его слушает, а потом говорит, что ему следует уточнить информацию у доктора Хейла, и терпение Скотта заканчивается – он с размаху бьёт Уиттмора кулаком в лицо и зовёт Дерека. Тот показывается из палаты с каталкой, присвистывает и философски констатирует:  
– Да, Маккол, одно преступление за другим! – а потом они бегут по коридору, надеясь успеть к лифту раньше, чем их схватит охрана больницы. Поначалу всё идёт гладко, а потом Скотта оттесняют, а какой-то охранник бросается на Дерека и влетает в лифт в обнимку с ним, прихватив по дороге трубку искусственной вентиляции.  
Когда Скотт подбегает к каталке с телом Стайлза, кардиомонитор уже истерично моргает всеми лампочками и издаёт ровный монотонный писк.  
– Слишком поздно, – говорит Стайлз, стоя рядом с каталкой и грустно глядя на Скотта. Он постепенно становится прозрачным и исчезает. Сердце Стайлза останавливается.  
И Скотт делает то единственное, что первым приходит в его голову – он склоняется и целует мертвенно бледные холодные губы Стайлза в надежде что-то изменить, вернуть его к жизни, забрать себе, но тут его хватают под руки два амбала в форме и валят на пол, заламывая руки.  
Лидия смотрит на него страшным взглядом и плачет. Не так она, наверное, хотела попрощаться со своим братом. И вдруг происходит чудо – кардиомонитор приходит в норму, и Стайлз делает первый судорожный вдох. Сердце его ровно стучит, а Скотт готов плакать от счастья, лёжа на грязном полу посреди больничного коридора.  
Стайлз медленно открывает глаза, и Лидия со скоростью кометы подлетает к нему, сжимая в крепких объятиях.  
– С ума сойти, детка, я чуть тебя не отпустила, – сквозь слёзы лихорадочно шепчет она.  
– Лидия… – слабым голосом тянет Стайлз, а потом непонимающе спрашивает: – Я стукнулся головой?  
– Всё уже хорошо, – уверяет его сестра, беспорядочно целуя щёки.   
Скотт вырывается из рук охранников и, подойдя ближе, дрожащим голосом говорит:  
– Привет… Это я…  
– Извините, – испуганно шепчет Стайлз, и в его родных карих глазах нет ни грамма узнавания.  
– Ты же помнишь Скотта? – неуверенно спрашивает его Лидия, отпуская, наконец, из объятий. Стайлз потерянно качает головой.  
– Твоя квартира… А крышу помнишь, сад? – тихо шепчет Скотт, уже понимая, что нет – не помнит. – Ничего…  
Он горько вздыхает и пытается коснуться руки Стайлза, безвольно лежащей на покрывале, но тот осторожно её отодвигает.  
– Детка, ты совсем его не помнишь? – растерянно уточняет Лидия, с жалостью глядя на Скотта, а тот сжимает губы, чтобы не разреветься, как девчонка, и отходит. Скотт идёт по коридору прочь от каталки, прочь от Стайлза и прочь от свой жизни. Напоследок он оборачивается и с болью смотрит, как Лидия снова обнимает брата. Ей можно, Стайлз помнит её, его – нет.

* * *

Целую неделю после утра в больнице Скотт не находит себе места – он идёт в парк и часами сидит на скамейке, где они со Стайлзом разговаривали; проходит мимо ресторана, где он спас жизнь какому-то незнакомому мужчине, следуя указаниям Стайлза, а потом решает, что пора искать себе новое жильё – наверняка Стайлз, поправившись, захочет вернуться в свою старую квартиру, и ему вряд ли понравится, если он обнаружит там Скотта.

* * *

После выписки из больницы Стайлз занимается тем, чего он раньше никогда не делал – гуляет с Лидией и племянницами в парке, ходит по магазинам и даже заглядывает в книжный, продавец которого очень странно ему подмигивает, как будто у него нервный тик. Но Стайлз в ответ лишь улыбается и тут же выкидывает этот эпизод из головы – у него есть дела поважнее. Например, приехать в дом сестры пораньше и собрать свои вещи – сегодня он планирует вернуться в свою квартиру.

* * *

Когда Лидия и её муж помогают ему занести вещи наверх, Стайлз наконец-то чувствует себя дома. Он с внутренним трепетом ходит по комнатам, впитывая родной, его собственный, запах.  
– Мы сдавали её всего месяц, – жизнерадостно говорит Лидия, входя вслед за Стайлзом в гостиную.  
– Вы что-то увезли? – спрашивает он, а потом, услышав отрицательный ответ, закусывает губу, будто что-то тщательно обдумывая. – Странно… У меня такое чувство, будто чего-то не хватает.  
– Всё на месте, детка, – качает головой Лидия. – Как было у тебя. Тебе будет тут хорошо?  
– Да, – совершенно не лукавя говорит Стайлз и тепло улыбается. – Это мой дом, Лидия, мне всегда здесь хорошо.  
– Тогда до субботы? – улыбается ему в ответ сестра и, быстро поцеловав в щёку, вместе с мужем уходит.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Стайлз задумчиво смотрит в окно, касается кончиками пальцев следа от кружки на полированной поверхности журнального столика, а потом оглядывает гостиную. Он ходит по собственной квартире как по музею, внимательно разглядывая каждую мелочь и отчётливо понимая – чего-то не хватает. Решив обдумать это странное чувство позже, Стайлз поднимается по лестнице на крышу, залитую солнечным светом.  
Но это определённо не его крыша – так кажется Стайлзу в первое мгновение. Вместо голого серого бетона вокруг него раскинулся прекрасный, какой-то райски необыкновенный сад с кучей беседок и арок. Повсюду зелень, она будто растёт прямо из бетона шелковистым сочным ковром. От восторга Стайлз не может и слова сказать, а потом видит того странного парня из больницы, который пытался взять его за руку. Лидия называла его Скоттом.  
– Здравствуй, Стайлз, – говорит он, оборачиваясь и подходя ближе. – Не волнуйся, я сейчас уйду. Я просто хотел, чтобы у тебя был сад…  
Стайлз настороженно следит за каждым его движением, но парень, кажется, вовсе не стремится снова схватить его. Он очаровательно и несмело улыбается, взгляд его наполнен таким теплом, что у Стайлза дыхание перехватывает, но он не показывает вида.  
– Как вы сюда попали? – наконец спрашивает Стайлз, понимая, что молчание затянулось.  
– Запасной ключ, – пожимает плечами странный гость. – Взял под огнетушителем.  
И они снова замолкают, но эта тишина не кажется неуютной или пугающей, более того, Стайлзу она даже нравится, как будто он уже молчал так с этим парнем.  
– Слушай, я не хочу тебя пугать, – нарушает паузу Скотт и вытирает тряпкой руки. – Прощай, Стайлз.  
С этими словами он направляется к лестнице, и Стайлз отчётливо понимает, что если сейчас он уйдёт, то вместе с ним уйдёт и что-то чрезвычайно важное.  
– Стойте, – окликает парня Стайлз, тот с надеждой во взгляде оборачивается. – Верните мне ключ.  
Глаза Скотта снова грустнеют, но он послушно достаёт ключ из кармана и протягивает его на вытянутой ладони.  
– Где я вас видел? – вдруг неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает Стайлз и смущённо краснеет.  
– Может быть, во сне? – предполагает этот странный парень, и Стайлз, глядя ему в глаза, тянется к ключу. На миг их руки соприкасаются, и Стайлза прошибает током – перед мысленным взором проносится всё: их Скоттом знакомство, как он пытался спасти Стайлза и как он его спас.  
– Нет, это был совсем не сон, – с уверенностью выдыхает Стайлз, а потом подаётся Скотту навстречу и обнимает его за шею. – Скотт…  
– Да, – выдыхает тот ему в губы и прижимает к себе. Стайлз целует его мягко, обещающе, совсем невинно. Ласкает язык Скотта неспешно, потому что знает, что у него есть всё время мира для этого.  
У них есть всё это время, и они обязательно разделят его на двоих.


End file.
